The Starship
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: Written for The One Hour Pairing Challenge/Hardest Challenge


**The Starship**

**Diclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

"Hey Lorcan, wait up!" said a seven year old girl with red hair. a boy with dirty blonde hair turned to face her.

"It's not my fault you're a slow-poke Rosie." Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

_I rode my bicycle past your window last night  
I roller skated to your door at daylight  
It almost seems like you're avoiding me  
I'm okay alone, but you got something I need_

"What ride should we ride next?" Rose asked. She, Lorcan and Albus were at the amusement park for Rose's seventh birthday with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Albus was caught up at the slideshow with Aunt Angelina, so that left Rose and Lorcan to ride the rides with Uncle George. Lorcan pretended to look thoughtful for a minute, then broke out in a huge grin.

"Let's ride the Starship!" Rose nodded vigorously and they ran of in the direction of the Starship.

_Well, I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key  
I think that we should get together and try them out you see  
I been looking around awhile  
You got something for me  
Oh! I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key_

They got in line and waited for about five minutes, then entered the ride. The Starship was shaped like sponge cake pan, the sides were sloped upwards slightly and there was a big tube in the middle where the ride operator would sit.

Lorcan went to stand across from where Rose was sitting, but Rose pulled him backwards.

"What?" he asked, looking at Rose funny. She had a fearful expression on her face.

"You have to sit next to Me." she said.

_I ride my bike, I roller skate, don't drive no car  
Don't go too fast, but I go pretty far  
For somebody who don't drive  
I been all around the world  
Some people say, I done all right for a girl_

"Why?" Lorcan still didn't get it.

"Because I don't want to sit next to a boy." to Rose, of course, this made perfect sense, but Lorcan looked even more bewildered than before.

"What?" Lorcan's confusion was really starting to irritate her.

"Because this is a ride that all the big scary boys ride on and I don't want to sit next to them." Rose explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Well, I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key  
I think that we should get together and try them out you see  
I been looking around awhile  
You got something for me  
Oh! I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key_

"Oh, okay." Lorcan said, "Don't worry Rosie, I'll protect you!" Rose giggled.

"All right boys and girls, if you a chicken this is your last chance to escape! Everyone stand with your backs against the wall and you feet planted firmly on the floor, wait until the ride has come to a complete stop before you exit, but for now, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." the ride operator said. Lorcan and Rose flattened themselves out on the side of the wall. The ride started spinning. it got faster and faster, until it seemed to stop spinning all together. It tilted and turned and went at a 175 degree angle. Then it started to slow down, until it stopped and everyone exited.

_I asked your mother if you were at home  
She said, yes .. but you weren't alone  
Oh, sometimes I think that you're avoiding me  
I'm okay alone, but you've got something I need_

Rose and Lorcan wobbled their way over to Uncle George, Rose had stuck her arms out for balance and Lorcan looked a little green.

"So, did you have fun?" Uncle George asked, Rose and Lorcan looked at each other.

"We had a great time!" they said in unison.

"Great! Let's find your Aunt Angelina and Albus and go get some ice cream." Uncle George said.

"No need to find Aunt Angelina and Albus." everyone looked around and saw Aunt Angelina and Albus walking towards them.

_Well, I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key  
I think that we should get together and try them out to see  
La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la_

"Let's go get ice cream!" Albus said, and they all started off in that direction. Rose grabbed Lorcan's arm and held back until the others were out of earshot.

"Thanks for protecting me today, Lorcan." Rose said, smiling.

"No problem, Rosie." he smiled at her.

"After we get ice cream, do you want to ride again?" Rose looked at him, Lorcan looked a bit sick at the thought.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Rose giggle and they both ran off to catch up with the others.

_Oh! I got a brand new pair of roller skates  
You got a brand new key_


End file.
